eigafandomcom-20200229-history
List of live-action Japanese movies: G
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. G * 2004 Gachapon * 2008 Gachi Boy 「ガチ☆ボーイ」 * 1993 Gakko: A Class To Remember 「学校 A Class To Remember」 * 1996 Gakko II: The Learning Circle 「学校II The Learning Circle」 * 1998 Gakko III: The New Voyage 「学校III」 * 2000 Gakko IV: Fifteen 「十五才 学校 IV」 (Juu-go-sai: Gakko IV) * 2007 Gakko no Kaidan 「学校の階段」 * 1995 Gakko no Kaidan * 1996 Gakko no Kaidan 2 * 1997 Gakko no Kaidan 3 * 1999 Gakko no Kaidan 4 * 1997 Gakko no Kaidan F * 1998 Gakko no Kaidan G * 1964 Gambler * 1968 Gamblers' Ceremony of Disbanding 「博徒解散式」 (Bakuto Kaisanshiki) * 1975 Gambling Den Heist 「資金源強奪」 (Shikingen Godatsu) * 2003 G@me * 1995 Gamera: Guardian of the Universe * 1996 Gamera 2: Attack of Legion * 1999 Gamera 3: The Awakening of Iris * 2006 Gamera the Brave 「小さき勇者たち ガメラ」 (Chiisaki Yusha-tachi: Gamera) * 1992 Games Teachers Play, The * 1962 Gang vs. G-Men 「ギャング対Ｇメン」 (Gang Tai G-Men) * 2007 Ganjisu Gawa de Batafurai * 2001 Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * 2005 Gap in the Skin, A 「肌の隙間」 (Hada no Sukima) * 1981 Gate of Youth, The 「青春の門」 (Seishun no Mon) * 1982 Gate of Youth Part 2, The * 1990 Gattubi: Bokura wa Kono Natsu Nekutai wo Suru * 1958 Gay Masquerade, The * 2001 Gedo * 2004 Gege 「解夏」 * 2007 Gegege no Kitaro 「ゲゲゲの鬼太郎」 * 1983 Geisha, The * 1999 Geisha House, The 「おもちゃ」 (Omocha) * 1989 Geki Totsu: The Insanity of Emperor Iemitsu * 1991 Gekka no Ran * 1999 Gemini 「双生児」 (Soseiji) * 1997 Gendai Ninkyoden * 1979 Gendai Sei Hanzai: Boko Kankin Ejiki * 1971 Gendai Yakuza: Sakazuki Kaeshimasu * 2001 Genji: A Thousand-Year Love * 2000 Genji Monogatari: Asaki Yumemishi - Lived in a Dream 「源氏物語 あさきゆめみし ~Lived in a Dream~」 * 1970 Genkai Yukyoden: Yabure Kabure * 2005 Genkaku * 1996 Gennsou Andalusia * 1993 Gensen-kan Inn * 1978 Genshiryoku Senso * 2007 Gentle Breeze in the Village, A 「天然コケッコー」 (Tennen Kokekko) * 1991 Gentle 12 * 1994 Genuine Lesbian: Embarrassing Position 「本番レズ 恥ずかしい体位」 (Honban Les: Hazukashii Taii) * 1999 Genya Nokora 「原野の子ら」 * 1995 Gerende ga Tokeruhodo Koishitai * [2007[ German + Ame 「ジャーマン+雨」 * 2001 Get It On? * 2003 Get Up! * 1995 Getting Any? 「みんな～やってるか!」 (Minna-yatteruka!) * 1998 Getting Blue in Color 「悲しい色やねん」 * 2003 Getting Off the Boat at Her Island 「船を降りたら彼女の島」 * 1965 Ghidora the Three-Headed Monster 「三大怪獣 地球最大の決戦」 (San Daikaiju: Chikyu Saidai no Kessen) * 1996 Ghost Actress * 1956 Ghost-Cat of Gojusan-tsugi * 1958 Ghost-Cat Wall of Hatred * 1957 Ghost-Cat of Yonaki Swamp * 2004 Ghost Cop * 2006 Ghost Gate 「呪怨の館」 (Ju-on no Yakata) * 1954 Ghost Man * 1969 Ghost of Yotsuya, The * 1994 Ghost Pub * 2004 Ghost Shout * 1992 Ghost Soup 「ゴーストスープ」 * 1967 Ghost Story of Two Travelers at Tenamonya * 2002 Ghost System 「ゴーストシステム」 * 2006 Ghost Train 「オトシモノ」 (Otoshimono) * 2001 Ghost vs. Alien 01 「幽霊ＶＳ宇宙人　vol.1」 (Yurei vs. Uchujin vol.1) * 2002 Ghost vs. Alien 02 「幽霊ＶＳ宇宙人　vol.2」 (Yurei vs. Uchujin vol.2) * 2007 Ghost vs. Alien 03 「幽霊ＶＳ宇宙人　vol.3」 (Yurei vs. Uchujin vol.3) * 1991 Gigolo * 1997 Gimu to Engi * 2005 Gina K * 2004 Gin no Enzeru * 2001 Gin no Otoko: Roppongi Host Densetsu * 2001 Gin no Otoko 2 * 2006 Gin-iro no Kami no Agito * 1956 Gin Shinju * 1995 Ginji the Slasher * 1958 Ginza no Sabaku * 1953 Gion Festival Music * 1968 Gion Matsuri * 1969 Girl I Abandoned, The * 2008 Girl in the Sunset, A 「夕映え少女」 (Yuubae Shojo) * 1955 Girl Isn't Allowed to Love, A * 1995 Girl of Silence, The * 2004 Girlfriend: Someone Please Stop the World * 2008 Girl's Box: Lovers High 「Girl's BOX　ラバーズ・ハイ」 * 1998 Give It All * 2003 Glamorous Life of Sachiko Hanai, The 「花井さちこの華麗な生涯」 (Hatsujo Kateikyoshi: Sensei no Aijiru) * 1989 Glass Cape, The * 2008 Glory of Team Batista, The 「チーム・バチスタの栄光」 (Team Batista no Eiko) * 2001 Glowing, Growing * 2001 Go * 2000 Go-Con! Japanese Love Culture * 2001 Go Heat Man! * 2006 Go Master, The * 2008 Go Seigen Kiwami no Kifu 「呉清源 極みの棋譜」 * 2006 God's Left Hand, Devil's Right Hand * 2008 God's Puzzle 「神様のパズル」 (Kamisama no Puzzle) * 1976 Godspeed You! Black Emperor 「ゴッド・スピード・ユー! BLACK EMPEROR」 * 1999 Godzilla 2000: Millennium * 2002 Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla * 2001 Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack 「ゴジラ・モスラ・キングギドラ大怪獣総進撃」 (Gojira, Mosura, Kingu Gidora: Daikaiju Sokogeki) * 2003 Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. 「ゴジラ×モスラ×メカゴジラ 東京SOS」 (Gojira Tai Mosura Tai Mekagojira: Tokyo S.O.S.) * 2004 Godzilla: Final Wars 「ゴジラ FINAL WARS」 (Gojira: Final Wars) * 1989 Godzilla vs. Biollante * 1995 Godzilla vs. Destroyer * 1991 Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah * 1993 Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla * 2000 Godzilla vs. Megaguirus: The G Annihilation Strategy * 1992 Godzilla vs. Mothra * 1994 Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla * 2009 Goemon * 2006 Gogo Sentai Bokenger The Movie: Saikyou no Precious * 2007 Gogo Sentai Bokenger tai Super Sentai * 2000 Gojoe 「五条霊戦記 GOJOE」 (Gojo Reisenki: Gojoe) * 1968 Goke, Body Snatcher from Hell * 1959 Gokigen Musume * 2003 Gokudo Deka * 1995 Gokudo no Onna-tachi: Akai Kizuna * 1998 Gokudo no Onna-tachi: Kejime * 1996 Gokudo no Onna-tachi: Kiken na Kake * 1990 Gokudo no Onna-tachi: Saigo no Tatakai * 1989 Gokudo no Onna-tachi: San-daime Ane * 2002 Gokudo Seisen: Jihaado * 2002 Gokudo Seisen: Jihaado II * 2002 Gokudo Seisen: Jihaado III * 1990 Gokumon Tou * 1990 Gold Rush 「ゴールドラッシュ」 * 1966 Golden Bat * 1979 Golden Dog, The * 1987 Gondola * 1995 Gonin * 1996 Gonin 2 * 1986 Gonza the Spearman * 1989 Good Luck Japan * 1959 Good Morning 「お早よう」 (Ohayo) * 1984 Goodbye Boy * 2005 Goodbye CP * 1995 Goodbye for Tomorrow * 1991 Goodbye Mama * 1987 Goodbye to the Girls * 1992 Goodbye: Watashi ga Koroshita Dazai Osamu * 1998 The Goofball * 2001 Gore from Outer Space 「血を吸う宇宙」 (Chi wo Suu Uchuu) * 1987 Gorufu Yoakemae * 2008 Goth * 1993 Gotoshi Kabushiki Gaisha 「ゴト師株式会社」 * 2008 Gou-Gou Datte Neko de Aru 「グーグーだって猫である」 * 1969 Goyokin 「御用金」 * 1997 Gozonji! Fundoshi Zukin * 2003 Gozu 「極道恐怖大劇場 牛頭」 (Gokudo Kyoufu Dai-gekijo: Gozu) * 2007 Graduates, The * 2002 Graduation, The * 2006 Granny Gabai * 2008 Grave of the Fireflies 「火垂るの墓」 (Hotaru no Haka) * 1975 Graveyard of Honor 「仁義の墓場」 (Jingi no Hakaba) * 2002 Graveyard of Honor 「新・仁義の墓場」 (Shin Jingi no Hakaba) * 2008 Gravity Clown 「重力ピエロ」 (Juryoku Pierrot) * 1985 Gray Sunset * 1987 Great Analog World, The * 1987 Great Department Store Robbery, The (1987) * 1962 Great Wall, The * 1966 Great White Tower, The * 1991 Great Shogunate Battle, A * 1938 Great World Power Rising, A * 2005 Great Yokai War, The 「妖怪大戦争」 (Yokai Daisenso) * 2006 Green Mind, Metal Bats 「青春☆金属バット」 * 1968 Green Slime, The 「ガンマ３号 宇宙大作戦」 (Gamma 3-gou - Uchu Dai Sakusen) * 2007 Grow 「GROW 愚郎」 (Grow Gu-Rou) * 2008 GS Wonderland 「GSワンダーランド」 * 1999 GTO: Great Teacher Onizuka * 1992 Guard from the Underground, The 「地獄の警備員」 (Jigoku no Keibin) * 2009 Guardian Angel 「守護天使」 (Shugo Tenshi) * 1985 Guinea Pig: Devil's Experiment 「ギニーピッグ 悪魔の実験」 (Guinea Pig: Akuma no Jikken) * 1985 Guinea Pig 2: Flowers of Flesh and Blood 「ギニーピッグ2 血肉の華」 (Guinea Pig 2: Chiniku no Hana) * 1986 Guinea Pig 3: He Never Dies 「ギニーピッグ3 戦慄！死なない男」 (Guinea Pig 3: Senritsu! Shinanai Otoko) * 1988 Guinea Pig 4: Mermaid in a Manhole 「ザ・ギニーピッグ～マンホールの中の人魚」 (Guinea Pig 4: Manhoru no Naka no Ningyo) * 1988 Guinea Pig 5: Android of Notre Dame 「ザ・ギニーピッグ2～ノートルダムのアンドロイド」 (Guinea Pig 5: Notre Dame no Android) * 1990 Guinea Pig 6: Devil Doctor Woman 「ギニーピッグ　ピーターの悪魔の女医さん」 (Guinea Pig 6: Peter no Akuma no Joi-san) * 2007 Gumi Chocolate Pine 「グミ・チョコレート・パイン」 * 2002 Gun Crazy: A Woman from Nowhere 「GUN CRAZY Episode-1 復讐の荒野」 (Gun Crazy Episode 1: Fukushuu no Arano) * 2002 Gun Crazy 2: Beyond the Law 「GUN CRAZY Episode-2 裏切りの挽歌」 (Gun Crazy Episode 2: Uragiri no Banka) * 2003 Gun Crazy 3: Traitor's Rhapsody 「GUN CRAZY Episode-3　叛逆者の狂詩曲」 (Gun Crazy Episode 3: Hangyakusha no Kyoushikyoku) * 2003 Gun Crazy 4: Requiem for a Bodyguard 「GUN CRAZY Episode-4 用心棒の鎮魂歌」 (Gun Crazy Episode-4: Yojimbo no Chinkonka) * 1989 Gunhead * 1993 Gurenbana 「紅蓮華」 * 1986 Guts of a Beauty 「美女のはらわた」 (Bijo no Harawata) * 1986 Guts of a Virgin 「処女のはらわた」 (Shojo no Harawata) * 2000 Guys From Paradise, The 「天国から来た男たち」 (Tengoku Kara Kita Otoko-tachi) * 1988 Guys Who Never Learn II * 2005 Gyakkyo Nine 「逆境ナイン」 * 1991 Gypsy no Yume